


Elongated

by Wundersmidget



Series: Elongated [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: The world has gone crazy over the relationship of Kamala Khan and Peter Parker
Relationships: Kamala Khan & Avengers Team, Kamala Khan/Peter Parker
Series: Elongated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583023
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	Elongated

**Author's Note:**

> I am interested in starting a marvel fanverse based on AO3, I am looking for people to volunteer themselves by email, with the title that they want to write and an excerpt of what they have in mind alongside their AO3 account. Please email any submissions, under the tagline of Fanverse form to wundersmidget@Gmail.com , this account is not for people to meet a pen pal or anything like that, it is just a place to be professional in handling my emails. I will not be choosing people for possibly months so don't expect a response soon.
> 
> The idea of the universe is to build up a world on the backs of more street level heroes like Daredevil, Blade and Spider-Man, with the big heroes such as Iron Man and Captain America more like a distant presence. All marvel heroes, NOT OCS, are on the table except for Ms Marvel, who is the only character I am choosing at this point. After I have made all my decisions I will invite all the authors to a Google Docs where all the titles will be listed.
> 
> With Regards
> 
> Wundersmidget

The Avengers had never paid any mind to the tabloids, they had never been right after all, so when rumours started to circulate of a romantic relationship between Spider-Man and Ms Marvel, those of the team who had heard of the rumour didn't think twice about it. They had all, Spider-Man more than most, had had rumors circulate about them. So no one mentioned it. They knew that Spider-Man knew most vigilantes, he had even helped train some of them, so it was no surprise that he knew Ms Marvel, but a romantic relationship? Right under their eyes?

Impossible.

And yet? 

That did not explain this image.

Peter Parker, mask off, in the aftermath of London, Ms Marvel holding him close as he cries into her shoulder, a solemn look on her face. After the buzz of Spider-Man's identity, it moved on to that image, and now the Avengers interest was peaked.

But Peter would tell them if he had a girlfriend, right?

**-Kamala Khan POV-**

Kamala snuggled into Peter’s shoulder, it had been a crazy few weeks, with Peter now a public figure it was harder to meet in private, fortunately everyone still had their secret spots, and the other vigilantes weren't about to sell out one of their friends. They knew that time was running out, that soon people were going to find out about her identity. The other teenage crime fighters had elected to reveal their identities at that time as well. They also knew that the Avengers had been getting suspicious, they hadn’t outright asked Peter but there had certainly been some sideways looks thrown at him. At that moment they heard a bank alarm go off.

They both were in costume within seconds.

Making their way there they saw 8 armed men taking bags of money out to a van, grabbing hold of one of the robbers and throwing him into another she saw Peter web up two more, four left, turning towards her next target she suddenly saw another web drop down from above, and another one went flying into a wall from one of Hulkings punches, another was struck by one of Wiccan’s energy blasts. The last was taken down by Patriot in a quick few blows. After all the criminals had been secured Wiccan turned to Peter and Kamala.

“The media is already outside, I’ll teleport you back to Peter’s apartment.”

Peter nodded, and Wiccan opened a portal for the two to step through. Sitting on his bed with him Kamala sighed into his chest, another successful days work.

**-Three Weeks Later-**

The five young heroes stood on a podium in front of dozens of cameras. Peter stepped forward.

“As you know, almost two months ago, Quentin Beck revealed my identity to the world, the heroes that stand beside me have elected to reveal their identities in a show of support, I would like to begin by thanking them for their boundless support, both today, as you are about to see, and for all the times they have had my back in battle.”

Patriot stepped forward and removed his mask.

“The world knows me as Patriot, but to my friends and family I am known as Elijah Bradley.”

After a moment Hulkling stepped forward, transforming his features back to his human colouring.

“You know me as Hulking, but to those I know I am Theodore Altman.”

Wiccan stepped up next.

“I am known by the public as Wiccan, but I also respond to William Kaplan.”

Miles stepped forward next.

“Like Peter I am also known as Spider-Man, but I also go by Miles Morales.”

Finally, it was Kamala’s turn.

“To the world I am known as Ms Marvel, to my friends, I am Kamala Khan.”

After a moment questions aimed at all six rose up. They waited for the questions died down before they started calling on reporters.

Eventually one reporter asked a question that everyone knew was coming. 

“Are Ms Marvel and Spider-Man dating?”

Smirking Kamala looked straight at the reporter and gave one word.

“Yes.”

**-Avengers compound-**

The Avengers were floored, for once the gossip columns and Tabloid articles had been right, they had known that the identity reveal ws coming, but to find out that one of their members was dating? And they didn’t even know? It was slightly embarrassing. On one of the seats Wanda Maximoff was laughing, she had known of course, Peter had confided in her before he asked Kamala out, she had happily watched the happy couple and was very glad that the two of them were so happy with each other. Carol Danvers just sat back and smiled, it wasn’t her job to know everything that her protege did, though she did have to say, she seemed to be doing just fine. 

**-Three Days later-**

Since the press conference, the media and tabloids had been looking out for all the pictures they could of the couple, the Avengers shouldn’t have been surprised when just a few days later an image was released in a tabloid showing the two, outside of costume, in the park eating ice cream together. The picture was left on the table and Peter’s face when he saw it was hilarious.

**-4 Weeks later-**

The media couldn’t get enough of the super-powered couple, every day new pictures would circulate the web, and the reactions of kids in their respective schools was both hilarious and annoying at the same time. Especially when Peter had had a half day at school, he had swung all the way to New Jersey and picked Kamala up when school finished. Eventually the Avengers had met with Kamala and agreed on two things. 

  1. Peter had an amazing girlfriend.
  2. Captain Marvel had an amazing Protege.



Over the next few years, while not completely, the media attention died down, life was good for the heroes.

**-4 Years later-**

New York and New Jersey were abuzz, social media was exploding, excitement was tangible in the air, it was the day, a day that had been coming for over 4 years.

Splashed on all the papers, all over tv, one thing was being repeated.

**Ms Marvel and Spiderman to be wed today!**

In the garden of heroes, surrounded by friends, family, and Earths mightiest heroes, Kamala Khan said those final words.

“I do.”

New York would forever be safe under the watchful eyes of Peter and Kamala Parker, Spider-Man and Ms Marvel.


End file.
